Teacher & Student
by Nightwing XX
Summary: Returning from injury, Hideo Itami rejoins Finn Balor on the road and Finn learns that there's more in store for him than ever before. SLASH. Finn Balor/Hideo Itami.
1. The Car Ride

Back on the road from his shoulder injury, Hideo Itami rejoins Finn Balor on the road as Finn's longing makes for a car ride that both can enjoy.

* * *

'Finn.. let's go. You're taking forever.'

Hideo Itami groaned from the driver's seat as he was forced to await Finn Balor's slow packing of the car trunk. What should have taken five minutes seemed to take almost twenty as Finn beamed with excitement about being back on the road with Japan's Greatest Export.

'Don't rush.. I'm done, I'm done.'

Hopping into the passenger seat, Finn flashed him a cheeky grin that Hideo couldn't help but return. There was no doubt that there was something between them but prior to the injury, Finn had been scared to make a move. Now, the duo was together again and things would be different, the NXT champion would get what he wants.

'How long until we hit the next town?'

Hideo's English had gotten better over the last few months, at home he had nothing better to do than practice but his accent was quite the turn-on for Finn and he couldn't help but blankly stare at the man sitting in the driver's seat.

'Finn.. hello? Stop thinking dirty thoughts.'

'Huh? What'd you ask?'

Finn's face felt heated, Hideo caught his mind wandering as he shook the thoughts out. Something would happen in this car.. regardless.

'How long until we hit town?'

'Couple hours.'

'Plenty of time to have some fun then, no?'

Hideo came to the stop sign as his eyes settled on Finn, his question opening the door to endless possibilities. A lump sat firm in Finn's throat, hard to swallow as he craved for contact. To be looked at with that kind of teased lust? It brought out a side of him that he never knew he had. Well, he knew he had it.. but only Hideo seemed to bring the slut side out. To be bent over, forced onto his knees, to have Hideo fuck every possible part of him..

Hideo's eyes looked Finn over in the fashion that made his knees weak. Returning his focus to the road, he chuckled as Finn bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to reach out and touch. Finn imagined his head between Hideo's strong, firm thighs.. the same thighs that fitted his grey sweatpants amazingly. He had sent many of nights and showers wondering what dangled between Hideo's legs. How long and thick the shaft was, how many times his dick twitched when he reached climax.

Before Finn knew it, his hand rested on Hideo's thigh, gently rubbing the inside of the warm, soft skin. For a second he had expected an issue, to be told off but when that didn't come, he continued. His hand inched up his leg as the lack of feeling something jumped to mind.

'Hideo.. are you going commando?'

'And if I am? Does that offend you, Mister Balor?'

Taking one hand off the stirring wheel, Hideo reached for the hand still placed on his leg and took hold, boldly placing Finn's hand right over his bulge. Finn could feel Hideo half-hardened and Finn softly groaned. Returning to both hands on the wheel, he let the NXT champion do as he pleased, knowing it would be benefitting him real soon.

Leaning in slightly, Finn's fingers worked on the button of Hideo's sweatpants, which now that he thought about it.. was rather suggestive in it's own right. Those kind of sweatpants are what someone wears when they have plans of being laid but that didn't matter at this point because Finn was already on his way to pleasuring Hideo, which seemed to be the driver's plan from the get go.

With the button undone, Finn's hand slipped in and found exactly what he was reaching for. His fingers curled around Hideo's shaft, Finn's hand offering a warmth and roughness of calloused hands. Leaning his head against the seat, Hideo sighed softly as he came to full stiffness. As Finn's fingers worked over the shaft of his travel buddy, it wasn't enough anymore to feel it.. he had to see it. He wanted the memory of what it looked like, and retracted his hand, pulling Hideo's dick out in the process.

The mushroom head was a nice pink-ish color, the shaft a yellowish tan color like the rest of Hideo's body and a vein in particular coursed through from the base of his shaft to right below the head. As Finn's enclosed handed worked up and down the length, he watched as Hideo's breathe slowly became ragged the longer the pleasure set in.

'Ah, Finn.. so nice.. been practicing?'

'I.. I haven't..'

'You never thought of me? Not in the shower? Or late at night? Never thought of anything inappropriate?'

'Yeah, but.'

'And you never touched, wishing it was me? Wishing I touched you in bed, while having sex?'

'Naughty boy, thinking about me for sexual pleasure.'

Finn's hand worked idly over Hideo's shaft as it'd stop when wrapped around the mushroom head, pump a few times then slide down before sliding back up. Finn had touched himself over recent months to know how a dick deserved to be touched, roughly enough to feel good but gently enough not to make the skin raw. The perfect balance as he learned the hard way. Hideo moaned and Finn could just picture his legs wrapped around the other man's waist, listening to him moan as he slammed deep and hard into Finn's ass.

'You.. you know, it won't be easy.. to explain white stains if you finish me off. Now.. now might be the time to stop, while.. while I can fight it.'

Was he joking? Hideo wanted Finn to stop now that he finally has received the chance to have this moment? Not a chance. The last thing Finn wanted was to explain Hideo's stained pants.. it wouldn't be hard to figure out what caused them but he wanted to know how it ended. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Finn raised the arm rest that sat between the seats, as Hideo raised an eyebrow.

'Finn, what are you.. oh, sweet mercy.'

Finn wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue as he felt Hideo's right hand fall on the back of his head. Fingers running through his hair, Hideo encouraged him to keep going as Finn took more. Inch by inch, his willing mouth accepted the shaft of the driver and he had to be nearly 7. Bigger than expected. Finn's nose rested in some pubic hair and breathing in offered a musky smell that he would now remember as Hideo. Moaning around the shaft, he began bobbing his head up and down. Up and down, up and down, Hideo not afraid to push his head down when he was ready for pace to be picked up.

The silence in the car made the experience that much more erotic, Hideo's pants suggesting how close he was but how hard he was fighting to keep from hitting climax. His grip of Finn's head tightened, setting the pace as Finn let him decide what he was ready for the blowjob to continue. When he got close, he'd stop Finn by tugging him off his dick and pushing him back down every time he'd start to soften. While he couldn't tell, Finn imagined sweat glistening down Hideo's chest, rolling over the peaks of his stiffened nipples.

His mind wondered how the rest of Hideo's body took to the pleasure being given but the thoughts would be enough for now. Flicking his tongue across the half-softened dick of Hideo, his head was pushed back down as his mouth brought back to life the swollen, throbbing shaft. It wouldn't be long and Finn knew just how to bring him over the edge as he added suction, treating the head of Hideo's dick as the mouth-piece of a bottle before slipping his mouth down and swallowing hard - the sudden tightness of Finn's throat being more than enough to pull the orgasm out of him.

'Shit.. shit.. fuck.. UGH.'

Hideo grunted hard as he held Finn's head down, his dick exploded much harder than the NXT champ had expected. It had been some time since Hideo had had an orgasm and gush after gush of semen poured into Finn's mouth, doing his best to swallow everything. Some escaped his mouth and rolled down his chin onto the seat of the car but after multiple swallows, there was nothing more to offer.

Finn removed Hideo from his mouth with a soft pop, dragging his tongue up the side of his shaft as a bit of semen rolled down. Hideo's dick twitched under the touch of Finn's tongue but he managed to collect what he could to successfully clean off the mess he had made. Sitting properly in his seat once again, Finn buckled himself in and smiles to himself as he watched Hideo's member soften..

'Glad to know you missed me.. I have much to teach you about sex and the perfect toys, to teach you with.'

Finn swallowed hard even though there wasn't anything in his mouth to take in. Hideo wasn't done with him by a long shot and to know he had brought toys with them to use while on the road? Sucking Hideo's dick in the car would only be child's play.


	2. Hotel Room (part 1)

The secret of dominance isn't controlling someone, it's making them want you more than you need them. To make them beg for the attention only you can give them.

'Come on Hi, we don't need two beds.. we can share one.'

Finn sat on the edge of the bed, Hideo undoing his tie as he settled in, listening to the begging of the NXT Champion. On the road together, it wasn't any second thought about rooming but Hideo spent the better part of two hours denying Finn any sort of answer when asked if they could sleep together.

'No.'

'Why not? I.. I want to sleep with you.'

'You..' Hideo approached Finn, cupping his chin to force eye contact, 'must be trained to act properly in bed with me.'

Finn swallowed as Hideo's thumb stroked his facial hair, he knew that despite how composed the other man was.. he wasn't composed without reason. Everything in Hideo's life had order, had purpose and Finn wanted to be part of that life in more ways than just friendship. It wasn't long ago that they had been in the car and Finn was sucking Hideo's dick as they drove. To get that taste of him.. he craved it ever since.

'Then train me.'

'I don't know.'

Finn's hands went to the buckle of Hideo's belt, undoing it and tugging the belt off as he locked eyes with the man that he wanted so badly. His hands drifted up, beginning to slowly unbutton the buttons on the shirt Hideo wore, licking his lips when he undid the last one. His eyes scanned the tan, firm body of the International Superstar, the firm pecs and solid stomach.

Without an order, Finn stripped out of his Balor Club T-Shirt, leaving himself in his briefs as he had earlier stripped out of his pants for comfort.

'You really want this?'

'Please.'

'It's my way, no going back. You're mine after, you only sleep with me after this, understood?'

With a nod, Finn was pushed backwards, laying flat on his back as Hideo stripped out of his undone shift, exposing his torso to the cool air. The shirt dropped to the ground, joining his belt and Finn's clothes as he kneeled onto the bed, fingers hooking in the waist band of the NXT Champion's black briefs. Finn's hips rose off the bed as he was taken out of the last article of covering he had, his bare body displayed in front of the other man.

As the briefs pooled with the rest of everything, Hideo settled between Finn's legs, hands ran up the side of Irishman's firm body until they reached his chest, warm fingers gently rubbing against the soft nubs of his nipples. Under the touch, they hardened and the gentle touch grew rougher as they went from stroked by side of Hideo's thumbs to tweaked between two fingers.

A loud moan escaped Finn, his hands covering Hideo's as his back arched slightly off the bed when the nubs sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Minutes under his touch, the torture on his swollen nipples ended as fingers locked tightly under his chin - his face pulled close to the other man.

'Hands and knees. Go.'

Finn rolled up, climbing higher onto the bed as he stared at the headboard as he spread his legs apart as far as he comfortably could with the expectation of Hideo being between them and hands groped his plump, meat filled cheeks, massaging them firmly.

Slowly, his hands worked the muscles as his right hand worked towards the crack of Finn's ass, the left firmly holding onto the Irishman's hip, keeping him still. Finn shivered as Hideo's fingers trailed between his crack, his hole quivering in anticipation. He bit hard on his bottom lip, a stifled groan as Hideo pushed his pointer and middle finger inside of the hole that begged to be claimed.

Finn's back arched, attempted to stick his ass out more for Hideo but finding himself stuck as the hand on his hip tightened. The digits buried into him, the muscles tensing a bit around them as Finn's body reacted to the intrusion.

'Shhh.. relax.'

Remaining inside of him, Hideo gave Finn a small chance to adjust, moving when he felt the muscles finally give leeway. Pushing in, he pulled the digits almost all the way out before pushing back in, bending them into a hook as they teased at Finn's prostate. The pace was slow but he continued to gently stroke the deep bundle of nerves as he added the index finger after some time.

Finn's dick twitched against his stomach with each stroke of his insides, he wanted nothing more than to ride Hideo's fingers as they tortured him from the inside out but couldn't. His moans grew longer and louder, burying his face into the pillows as Hideo was knuckle deep inside his welcoming hole.

Withdrawing the firm digits, Hideo slipped off the bed and dug through his bag while Finn attempted to sneak his hand between his legs, craving to attend to his neglected member.. he was horny, he needed to cum.

'Finn.. Finn.. Finn..'

Hideo clicked his tongue as he spoke, returning to the bed in time to grab Finn's arm before he could touch himself. Finn whined as Hideo held his arm by the wrist behind his back, the grip firm yet gentle. To hold his weight better on one arm, Finn rested on his elbow as he braced for the next move.

'You cum when I allow.'

'I'm.. I'm sorry.'

'Learn you must, you did this to yourself.'

'But..'

Before he could argue, Finn moaned as he was penetrated by the thick tip of something rubber. Hideo pushed inches of the rubber butt plug into him until the base was pressed against the NXT Champion's ass cheeks. The tip grazed against Finn's prostate but he groaned from the lack of motion as Hideo rolled him over onto his back.

Flat on his back, Finn felt his face flush of heat as Hideo rested between his legs, wearing nothing but his pants - he wanted to feel skin against skin but knew it'd take more than begging for that to happen. He was powerless, swollen nipples, throbbing dick, rubber buried hilt deep in his ass.

'Patience.. it's a virtue.'

* * *

to be continued..


	3. Hotel Room (part 2)

Finn squirmed as Hideo stripped out of his hands, he bit his lower lip roughly as he ogled what was before him. Against the confines of his boxer briefs, Hideo rested semi-hard and thick. The kind of size that Finn strived to feel again after the car ride ordeal.

Slipping his fingers into the waistband of his pants, Hideo stripped out of the briefs next as Finn moaned at the very sight. Precum dribbled out of him, leaking onto his stomach as the other man climbed back onto the bed.

'Very patient.. impressive.'

Straddling, Hideo rested his knees on opposite sides of Finn as he took the tie that he wore off from around his neck and used two fingers to indict what he wanted. Finn nodded as his lifted his hands, Hideo slipping the neck part of the tie onto them as he tightened it around the wrist. With the neck of the tie, he leaned forward and tied it to the headboard as Finn's arms rested slightly bent and angled up, over his head.

Defenseless, Finn's toes curled as Hideo stroked his cheek, knees pressing into the mattress as he scooted in closer - inches from the Irishman's face.

'Such a pretty mouth.. it needs to be used.'

As Hideo's hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, Finn found himself pulled in as his lips became claimed by Hideo's. It was dominant, a firm tongue slipping into his mouth as Hideo explored the contents of the mouth that cherished him in the car.

Breaking the kiss, Finn panted as he attempted to regain his breathe - Hideo letting him have no chance to recover as he took himself in hand, stroking lightly. Finn knew, he swallowed the lump in his throat as the tip of Japan's Greatest Export reached his mouth.

Parting his lips, he took the three-quarters hard dick into his mouth, letting Hideo sink into him inch by inch. Finn swirled his tongue which was met by an erotic groan. As his tongue dragged up the underside of the shaft, he could feel it reaching full hardness inside of him - pulling his back head as his lips dragged against flesh.

'Fuck, Finn.'

With the hand still on the back of his head, he took it as encouragement and slowly bobbed his head and down the girth, finally sliding all the way down until his nose became buried in pubic hair. Finn inhaled, the scent of Hideo exciting him as his facial hair rubbed against the thick pair of balls that hung from the man. Hideo's eyes closed and his head laid back as he allowed Finn to control the pace but there was no doubt that a fine line was being walked.

As long as Finn obeyed, and didn't cross at lines - he'd be allowed to work his magic and he wanted every second of that power in this powerless encounter. His arms were tied, a toy rested buried inside his ass, lesser men would be humiliated but Finn felt sexually empowered.

The pace slowly increased, Finn moaning from time to time as his mouth slid up and down every inch of the dick that he had to occupy him. When he'd reach the head, he'd swirl his tongue around it before going back down.

Minutes passed, Finn's jaw burned from the slight down angle of his head, on top of the length and girth involved but he didn't complain - not until Hideo yanked him by the hair off his shaft.. leaving swollen lips behind. As his dick slid out, a fine trail of precum left a trail between his tip and Finn's lips but the NXT Champion lapped at it with need to get a taste.

'Tsk, tsk. Messy, messy.'

chuckled, all the heat from Finn's face flushing as the other man climbed off his chest, two of Hideo's fingers scooping up some of the precum that began to pool around the Irishman's belly button, flicking his tongue at the salty fluid as muscles in Finn's abdomen tensed.

Between Finn's legs, Hideo's hands rested at the bottom of the thick thighs of the man under him, soaking in the sight.

'Beg.'

'Wh.. what?'

'Beg. Repeat after me. Hideo, please..'

'Hideo, please..'

'Fill in the blank, please what?'

'F.. fuck me. C.. cum on me. Something.'

Satisfied with the begging as Finn arched his back when thinking about it, Hideo lifted the other man's legs onto his shoulders and reached for the toy that had rested in the plump ass that teased many men. With his feet in the air, Finn stretched his legs out as far as possible, the back of his knees now rested on broad, strong shoulders.

With a moan as the toy withdrew from Finn, Hideo took himself in hand as he leaned forward to line himself up with the hole that quivered and spasmed in anticipation. With his knees folded against his chest, Finn sucked in a breathe and relaxed as he laid positioned bent, tied as folded in two.

The firm mushroom head of Hideo made contact and slid into the tight heat that Finn's ass offered him, pushing in half of his roughly 7 inches, his fingers holding tight onto thighs as the urge to unload hit strong right off the bat. Finn didn't seem to notice Hideo's momentary struggle for control, lost in the pleasure of finally feeling something inside him which soon meant his ass was buried balls deep into.

Hideo repositioned his hands, his right hand grasped around Finn's knee as his other hand held the man by his hip. Finn's head dug into the pillow as he cried out in pleasure when his sweet spot was nudged. Hideo pulled out, leaving just the tip buried as he pushed back in with a powerful snap of his hips. His mouth worked Finn's body, his mouth nipping and tugging at the swollen nipples of the Irishman as the pace slowly grew rougher and rougher.

To Finn, this surpassed everything he had expected sex to be like and more. He had assumed the Asian Sensation would be more gentlemen-like, and here he was - being fucked like the lucky bottoms in erotic pornos that he's watched late at night are.

With each rough snap of his hips, the sound of Hideo's balls slapping against Finn's abused cheeks mixed with the sounds of loud, slutty moans and heavy groans shared between the two. The smell of sex and sweat filled the room as their bodies rubbed together in friction when Hideo attacked Finn's neck - biting and sucking, a mark or five sure to be there in the morning as proof that the Irishman was made his bitch the night before.

'Hi.. Hide.. Hideo, I'm..'

Finn's dick rubbed between the two bodies, Hideo showing little effort to stop as his snaps grew rougher. Thrusting stopped all together as he rested balls deep, bucking his hips over and over. Finn grew tense under him, his fingers grew white as he scratched at the tie that restrained him.

Before he could warn him, Finn's body spasmed as stars formed behind his eyes, semen ripping from his dick. A loud, gut-wrenching cry escaped plump lips as shot after shot splashed between the two of them. As his climax finished it's wave, he fell limp, Hideo pushed forward.

'So tight..'

Hideo groaned, Finn's ass choking his shaft to nearly an intolerable level. The snaps of his hips did little to loosen him back up, but gripped his dick in an entirely new level of pleasure, bringing him over the edge.

'Mm, god..'

He grunted in Finn's ear, his dick exploding inside of the plump ass that he knew would always bring him such comfort - rope after rope of semen spilling hard and deep inside of him. Warmth filled Finn's stomach as Hideo unloaded everything he had been carrying around in those balls that made him quite the man.

The warmth in his stomach continued down his ass, some semen escaping him before Hideo finished his waves of pleasure but as that high vanished, he pulled out when his dick grew flaccid - falling over onto his side next to Finn, who remained flat on his back.

'And so, Mister Balor.. you pass the test. You belong to me now, body and all. But know this.. this was just a peak behind the curtain.. can you handle that?'

'Y.. yes.'

Hideo stroked Finn's cheek, chuckling when the man nuzzled it.

'Welcome to my world.'


	4. Crime & Punishment

Hideo leaned back in the oversized chair in his hotel room, his bare feet propped up on the edge of the bed with his right leg crossed over the left. His chest was bare, a pair of mess shorts the only thing covering him up as his hands rested in his lap.. eyes settled on Finn.

The NXT roster had the day off from live events, they got to just lounge around or do whatever they pleased to waste the day and while the plan was going to be spending the day together, Finn had snuck away for an hour to pick up breakfast.

'You lied.'

Hideo's eyebrow arched, eating up how submissive Finn fell once he knew he'd mess up.

'I didn't mean too, I..'

'Enough. I told you, today is our day. You stay with me.'

Finn swayed on his feet, the carpet soft and comfortable under the bottom of his feet. His tank top and past knee length shorts hugged his body perfectly, yet he felt naked under the scrutiny. He hung his head low, looking at the ground under him as Hideo silently decided his fate. But under the thought of punishment, Finn had to shift to push away the stirring in his loins.

It'd been a couple weeks since Hideo brought him into his world of dominance and submission. Finn did everything he could to follow the rules, he found the rewards more satisfying that way but this was his first time breaking his word. He knew that whatever happened to him would lead to humiliation, Hideo didn't play games.

'Strip down and come here.'

Lifting his feet up, Hideo removed them from the bed and placed them flat on the floor as he patted his knee. Finn wasn't sure what that meant but he didn't argue as he lifted the shirt over his head, dropped it off to the side. He paused briefly as his fingers hooked the band of his pants, taking a deep breathe before sliding them down his legs to expose his bare, nude body to Hideo.

The Japanese Sensation's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Finn's groin, trimmed pubic hair that extended about an inch and nothing longer and his dick, semi-hardened already. Heat flushed from Finn's heat, but he approached the other man without question and stopped when he stood next to him.

'What.. what do I need to do?'

'On your knees, bend over my legs.'

'I..'

'Are you questioning me, Finn?'

Finn submitted and dropped to his knees next to Hideo as his body stretched over Hideo's knees. Bent over the extended knees, Finn knew not to lift his head or make a sound, and his fingers fiddled with the carpet as a warm hand rubbed his ass cheek firmly. Before he knew what was coming, Hideo's hand was raised then brought down against bare cheek - the slap against his ass stinging.

The Irishman cried out, and found an elbow placed in his spine to keep him from moving as Hideo's hand slapped against his ass again, with the same level of intensity. Over and over, the firm hand of the dominant man came down against plump, jiggly cheek as Finn whimpered in pain the more his ass cheek became reddened and sore.

'Hideo..'

'Quiet. This is what happens when you disobey, and this.. is gentle.'

A squeal spilled from Finn after a particularly hard spank against his ass, while it hurt from the same spot being smacked over and over.. his body reacted the opposite way, a fire building in his lions as Hideo licked the palm of his hand before sending a wave of pain through Finn.

'I'm.. I'm sorry. Hideo..'

The spanking stopped as Finn's voice pleaded his discomfort. Hideo groaned in disdain as he found Finn's pain turning him on. His hand palmed the one good cheek as his fingers slid between the other man's crack, tips of his fingers ghosting over a quivering hole that begged for more.

'Get up and get onto the bed. How it should be.'

Finn pulled himself off Hideo and turned towards the bed, his ass stinging from the abuse. Pushing himself onto the mattress, he positioned himself in front of Hideo, parting his legs to give the other man plenty of access. He fisted the sheets, his eyes set on the painting across the room.

Hideo stood from his chair, stepping between Finn's spread legs. Reaching around, he grabbed one of the Irishman's arms and pulled it out from under him, then repeated the action to the other. With an 'oomf,' Finn's chest collided with the firm mattress knocking some of the air out of him.

'Much better.'

His hands grabbed Finn's lower half, moving and adjusting him for Hideo's preference. His right hand ran over the muscles in Finn's ass as his left ran up the ribcage and side of the submissive man.

Fingers slipped between cheeks once again but without proper warning, Hideo slipped two of his fingers into the unprepared hole, claiming the man dry. Finn bit his bottom lip, afraid to make any complaints. His grip on the sheets tightened, knuckles turning nearly white as Hideo buried his digits knuckle deep.

Bending his fingers, he stretched the muscles that restricted his access and pulled out, just to pump them back in. While his free hand explored Finn's body, he finger fucked him with almost no desire to give him pleasure. The hole quivered and twitched around his fingers and Finn whined when the fingers withdrew from him.

Lowering his shorts just over his ass, Hideo relaxed after his hardened shaft stiffened as he hung freeform, his firm balls full of tension that could be unloaded. He took himself in hand, stroking his length a few times to warm his manhood up.

'Hi.. Hideo?'

'Eyes forward. Unless.. you want more punishment?'

Finn buried his face into the bed sheets, the last thing he was going to do was risk amping up the punishment if this was him going easy. Hideo parted Finn's abused left cheek, exposing the used and stretched hole. Lining the tip of his dick up with the hole, when it throbbed at the mere glance, Hideo took the invitation to enter him.

In one smooth push, three inches buried into Finn before Hideo had to pause, keeping his control. With a breathe, he pushed the rest of himself in until there was nothing between the two men except Hideo's balls against ass cheek.

'Mm, why must you be bad? Your body purrs for me, Finn.'

Hideo withdrew slowly, halfway out before pushing himself back in, setting the pace slow until the momentum encouraged him to speed up. He took Finn's hips in hand for something to hold onto and keep the one thing offering him pleasure still, rolling and thrusting his hips.

In minutes, Finn's back was arching and he tugged on the bed sheets as Hideo pumped in and out of his ass, stroking all the right nerves deep in his body. Finn moaned into the mattress, his dick hard and ignored as he submitted to desire, letting the dominant man fuck him like the alpha he was by comparison.

'Hard.. harder.. Hideo..'

Finn's begs went ignored, he had lost his right to have say in how the sex was. Hideo didn't cross any lines that he shouldn't and he used Finn's weaknesses against him. Unfair, but.. a lesson that he wasn't going to forget.

The sound of Hideo's sweat slicked dick pumping into Finn filled the room, skin against skin, balls slapping ass. Finn regretted ever lying when he promised to only go places with Hideo. His mind was clouding with pleasure and the Japanese man had no interest in getting him off. It was something he'd have to earn.

Pulling all the way out, Hideo teased Finn by rubbing his dick in the crack of the Irishman's ass, the underside of his shaft being stroked in the process. Precum oozed from Hideo, a small squirt of the salty substance splashing Finn's lower back.

'If you weren't bad.. we both could have happy endings.'

Hideo's hands broke him Finn's hips. One took himself in hand, fingers rubbing the most sensitive and pleasurable spots while the other patted Finn on the ass. He stepped back, putting space between the two as his order was pretty direct.

'Off the bed. Get on the floor.. on your knees and face me.'

Finn rolled over onto his back, his swollen dick flopping against his stomach as he slipped off the bed. His eyes focused on Hideo pumping himself, impatient. His knees hit the carpet like his legs had been jello, while Hideo closed the space between them, having assumed Finn would get further than he did but ran his free hand through the brunette hair of the NXT Champion.

'So beautiful down there, but.. I have to mark you.'

Hideo's hand worked his shaft expertly, Finn jealous that it wasn't his shaft the hand worked over. Finn looked Hideo in the eyes, silently acknowledging he was ready as the dominant man reached his peak.

A hard gush of warm semen splashed against Finn's right eye, forcing him to close it as the next gush splashed against his left cheek. Hideo rolled his hips as he pumped his dick, his balls tightening and relaxing with each shot of spunk.

Wave after wave of semen spilled onto Finn's face until there as nothing left for Hideo to unload on him. Tingles ran down his face as the warmth slowly cooled and Finn ran his tongue into the corner of his mouth where some semen rested. Swallowing, he moaned at the smooth taste of salty spunk.

As Hideo rode out the end of his orgasm, he licked the pad of his thumb where some of his fluid had spilled before pulling his shorts up, leaving Finn on his knees beforehand.

'Do.. do you forgive me?'

'I will. In an hour, when I let you wash up. Until then, you can think about what happens if you disobey again, if you decide to do so.'


	5. Pain & Pleasure (part 1)

'I think you like being tied down too much.'

Hideo purred in Finn's ear, kneeling on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. Hideo had brought Finn home for the weekend, and within hours, it had grown intimate.

Finn laid flat on his back, his head hanging over the edge of the foot of the bed with his arms tied to the bedpost by Hideo's ties. He was learning to submit, to explore kinks and after the hotel room shortly after they became an item.. he learned that being tied up was erotic. Hideo thrived off the submissiveness and Finn was defenseless, being at the mercy of someone almost stimulating.

His body hugging black briefs felt like more than he should be wearing but Hideo would remove them at some point. Finn moaned softly as Hideo pressed his lips against his, even though he was technically upside down. Pulling away from the kiss, Hideo bit down on Finn's bottom lip, tugging the plump flesh between his teeth. He released when the groans ended and whimpers of pain began.

Standing to his feet, Finn found himself eye level with Hideo's package as it rested inches from his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that his throat would be the transition from teasing to foreplay. And foreplay.. could be torture in the best way possible.

Hideo's eyes scanned Finn's body, starting at his head and working down to the Irishman's feet that dug into the mattress with impatience. His left hand rubbed his chest, a small patch of chest hair square between his pecs as his right hand groped at his crotch, warming himself up.

Finn's tongue flicked across his bottom lip, feeling a small indentation from Hideo's teeth left behind as Hideo lowered the front of his briefs enough to expose his manhood - in all it's glory. His shaft was three-quarters hardened and his firm balls full of warm, thick semen that Finn secretly craved.

Stepping closer, Hideo took himself in hand, stroking the base softly. Hovering over Finn, he positioned his mushroom shaped head at the plump mouth of his willing lover.

'Open.'

Obeying, Finn parted his lips and relaxed his jaw, Hideo slipping inch after inch of his dick into the warm, velvet-like cavern of Finn's mouth. He groaned as he entered him, fighting the urge to buck his hips and fuck the Irishman's jaw for everything he could.

Hideo's pubic hair rested against Finn's facial hair, the submissive inhaling the musky scent of Hideo's balls.. a clean yet spunky like smell. Pulling back, Finn moaned as the shaft withdrew from his throat. The tip remained and he swirled his tongue around the slit. It was harder than normal, not use to sucking someone off upside down but Finn embraced the difference, letting Hideo use his throat for pleasure instead of fighting to put in equal effort.

Grinding his hips, Hideo remains balls deep in Finn's mouth, the comfort the confines of his mouth offered just short of incredible. His grinds slowed, hips beginning to slowly pump as he throat fucked Finn, Hideo holding his head up for a deeper angle. Again and again, he poked at the back of Finn's mouth, feeling the entrance to his windpipe.. he made the mental note to cum down his throat like this at some point.

Finn's toes curled, his hardened erection straining in his briefs, and he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.. trying to ease the pressure. His voice would be rough, he could feel Hideo sliding against the bottom (though in this position - top) of his throat, the occasional hint of salt suggesting leaking precum on his tongue.

Without notice, Hideo pulled his complete length out, earning a whine from Finn.. his lips swollen from being used. His tongue lapped at the plump skin, his last taste of the dominant man. As Hideo disappeared from sight, Finn squirmed.

'Finn.. Finn.. Finn.. what will I ever do with you?'

Hideo shook his head, stepping out of his briefs completely before stopping at the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at Finn, defenseless yet oh, so sexy.

'Hi.. Hideo? Where are you going?'

'I will be right back.. rest your mouth, I'm not done with it.'

Words that waved pleasure down Finn's spine, his eyes fixated on Hideo's ass as he left, the same ass that Finn's hands have clung onto during sex, begging Hideo to fuck him deeper. Hideo had such powerful hips, the kind that rocked the bed when he got into the rhyme of his thrust. The kind of man that the Irishman needed in every aspect of his life.

As Hideo returned, he stopped and stared at Finn, a smile across his lips as his dick twitched. He swirled small, clear colored blocks in his hand.. three of them to be exact and Finn swallowed, unsure of what the plan would be for them.

The bed dipped as Hideo kneeled onto it, slipping between Finn's legs, resting between the thick, fleshy thighs of the NXT Champion. Hideo stroked the submissive's thigh with his free hand, working the muscles until they relaxed under his firm touch. Leaning forward, Hideo hovered above Finn's belly button as he rubbed one of the blocks across tan, taut abs.

Ice.

Finn pulled against his restraints as the icy coldness attacked his nerves, his skin warm. Hideo left the ice cube center of Finn's stomach, pinching another between his thumb and pointer finger, trailing it up the long, lean body of his pride and joy. Squirming, Finn arched his back off the mattress as his nipple was grazed.

'Fuck.. cold.'

Hideo dragged the ice cube back over Finn's nipple, holding it there until the nub hardened and went numb, twisting the cube. A small tear of water slid down Finn's body, pooling at his stomach where the ice cube began to sweat from the humidity of the room. A groan escaped the Irishman as Hideo slid the cube away, letting out a heavy breathe of heat over the ice cold nipple before taking it into his mouth.

A gutted moan from Finn encouraged Hideo, biting down gently on the nub as the ice cube found Finn's other nipple. Tugging, Hideo felt Finn's body press against his in an arm, long legs beginning to wrap around his bare waist. The tip of Hideo's shaft nudged at the ice cube sliding down Finn's abdomen and his body surged in shock.

His grunt vibrated against Finn's nipple, and he released the nub, now swollen. Hideo sunk his teeth into the fleshy part of Finn's neck, a cry of pain mixed with arousal.

'The best part.. neighbors are gone next door. Nobody can hear you. Unwrap your legs.'

Hideo leaned back, sitting on the heels of his feet as he popped the remaining ice cube in his hand, into his mouth. The two cubes already used were nearly entirely melted, water running down different parts of Finn's body as he defenselessly squirmed and rocked.. his groin burning in need as his briefs confined him in an extremely tight space.

Withoit a word, Hideo's fingers slipped into the waistband of Finn's briefs and he raised his hips, putting up no sort of fight as his hard dick bounced slightly upon freedom before it fell forward, almost against his stomach but not quite.

Throwing the briefs onto the floor as Hideo slipped them off Finn's feet, Hideo chewed on the ice cube, his mouth almost bitterly cold after swallowing it. Taking Finn's manhood in hand, Hideo stroked him slowly.. offering him a warning.

'If you cum.. you will be punished.'


	6. Pain & Pleasure (part 2)

'If you cum.. you will be punished.'

That was the only warning Finn received as Hideo slid his lips over the tip of the Irishman's dick. The coldness of his mouth from the ice sent an overwhelming chill down his spine - arching off the bed, fighting the urge to keep from cumming with everything he could manage.

The loudest moan Hideo had ever heard was released from Finn, when he claimed his lover orally, sliding down a couple of inches while his hand wrapped around the base of the shaft - twisting on occasion. Hideo dragged his tongue up the underside of Finn's manhood, over sensitive cluster of nerves.

The heels of Finn's feet dug into the mattress, his toes curled and his body stretched, head lulled back as he whimpered loudly. Finn was still trained, he was only suppose to get off when Hideo told me that he could.. but it wasn't easy. Not when Hideo was an expert.

'Hi.. Hideo.. mm.. please.'

Hideo's tongue swirled around the head of Finn's dick, and he pulled against the restraints as Hideo blew gently, cool breathe almost painful against his swollen, reddened mushroom dick head.

'Pl.. please. Ah.. ah..'

Finn began seeing stars, the room spinning as his peak reached. With a smooth slide off the tip, Hideo pulled away from the Irishman's manhood - running his hand up and then back down. Hideo couldn't help but smile as reveled in the power he had. As his hand unwrapped from the shaft, it slid down.. cupping Finn's balls.

'Finn.. Finn.. Finn - full of endless need.. just like a teenager. Or cat in heat. Is there any way to keep you satisfied. Or.. should I be worried someone might be getting to taste just how sweet you are when I'm not around?'

Frantic, Finn shook his head.

'Just you. Only you. Always you.'

Those words.. they spilled from him like water. He had hopelessly and utterly given into Hideo.. nobody would ever come close. And the answer, it satisfied Hideo as he rolled Finn's balls back and forth slowly - tugging ever gently on them. The whimper he received told Hideo that it had the effect he wanted.

Leaning forward, Hideo placed his left hand inches from Finn's head, looking him straight in the eye as Hideo's right hand continued to toy and tease every part of his lover that ached. Two fingers - middle and pointer - slid between Finn's ass cheeks, rubbing at the hole that quivered at his mere touch.

Power.

To have Finn's ass quiver and excite by Hideo's simple touch - he slid those fingers inside the Irishman as he watched his face contort in pleasure. Pressing his lips right against Finn's, Hideo slid his tongue past swollen lips. Burying his digits knuckle deep, he curled and scissored his fingers, stretching the tight muscle as his mouth was moaned into.

As the kiss broke, Hideo slowly withdrew his fingers until they almost came completely out and pushed back in, setting a rough pace. With an arch, Finn's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his groin started to burn.. his body couldn't fight letting an orgasm consume him much longer. His thick, meaty thighs twitched and shook.. he pulled against his restraints, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Hideo abruptly pulled his fingers from Finn's ass, bringing him to his peak without pushing him over and the room slowly spun for the Irishman. The blood in his head had flushed down to his dick more and more.. Hideo had him harder than he'd ever been before and the feeling was inhumane.

Chuckling, the Japanese hunk took himself in hand.. stroking his manhood as he rested between Finn's spread legs. Finn panted, he expected that to mean Hideo was ready to take him - but groaned in impatience, earning him a glare from the other man.

'Was that protest?'

'I.. no.. I..'

Hideo reached over to his right and opened the second drawer on the nightstand, digging through it. Finn fell silent, he knew that he had done wrong and now, Hideo was going to punish him. Slipping off the bed, he made his way toward the foot of the bed as Finn stared at the ball gag in his hand. Kneeling down, Hideo fisted Finn's hair and forced him to look him in the eye.

'You don't get to complain. Open your mouth.'

Finn shook his head, even though he was upside down, the slap across his cheek stung more than ever, yelping loud. Hideo released Finn's hair and placed the ball inside his lover's mouth, tying it to keep it into place. He shook his head as his eyes wondered from the foot of the bed where Finn's gagged mouth hung over the end. Feet dug into the mattress, just below the pillows at the head and Hideo sighed.

'Why? Why must you never learn. I could of used that mouth.. now that has to stay in until sunrise.'

The Irishman silently pleaded, to no avail.

As Hideo stood, his dick hung slightly swollen, and his hand returned to wrapping around the base, massaging the sensitive organ with the palm of his hand. Rounding back around the bed, it dipped as Hideo climbed back between Finn's legs, his hand twisting just under the head of his dick - precum oozing from his slit.

His free hand caressed the inside of Finn's right thigh, rubbing over the twitching muscle as Hideo's hand slid down to the Irishman's knee, slipping his hand under the kneecap and lifting the long limb up. Leaning forward, Hideo hooked Finn's knee over his shoulder and released the hold of his manhood to raise his lover's other leg.

With both legs hanging in the air, Finn arched his back as Hideo folded him in two - knees against chest. The tip of Hideo's dick poked at Finn's hole, smirking as he felt the hole quiver in anticipation. As the thick mushroom head slid into him, the Japanese man pushed his whole length in, in one smooth thrust. Firm balls slapped against gently against ass cheek, rubbing against the plump orbs of meat.

Finn's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body was claimed, moaning behind the ball gag while Hideo adjusted to the heat that surrounded his dick. Resting his hands on Finn's biceps, further pinning him down as his wrist remained bound, Hideo rolled his hips and grazed his lover's prostate, sparking a lusty yet muffled moan.

Pulling out slow, Hideo left just an inch inside Finn before pushing back in - starting off slow. No lubricant, no condom.. it was raw, and Finn knew that he could be taken any way Hideo pleased.

With every thrust slamming into his body, Finn's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as pleasure coursed through him.. Hideo occasionally grinding against the Irishman's ass.

'Fuck.. Finn, you feel good. Too bad that mouth is covered..'

Before long, the pace was everything that the two needed - rough, almost painfully so, and lust filled as Finn's moans turned into loud mewls that the ball gag semi-swallowed. Hideo panted, his hips hammering into Finn with bruising force, a fire in his loins that he fought to keep under control.

Sliding his right hand down, Hideo wrapped the palm of his warm hand around Finn's shaft, jerking him in unison of his thrust. With every thrust into his lover, Hideo's hand slid down the base of the shaft and every pull out, he slid up the length and twisted just before the head to graze the nerves that stood on edge.

'Don't cum.. not yet.'

Finn's legs began to shake, his thighs jiggling on, over and against Hideo's shoulders as his body verged into climax. His mind wasn't as strong as his lust, Finn curling his toes like they can anchor him to some invisible center that he can use. His back began to arch, pressing his abdomen further into his knees.. Hideo offering little let up.

'Mm.. mm..'

The Irishman muttered and begged, his words incoherent behind the rubber in his mouth. Hideo was close, Finn felt his Japanese stud's dick begin to swell, throbbing. Sweat dripped off Hideo's body and onto Finn as the smell of sex became overpowering.

'Now, let go. Cum for me.. cum for daddy.'

Essentially on cue, Finn released a gut wrenching, agonizing, throat ripping cry as he felt his prostate spasm followed by semen tearing from the slit of his dick. Behind his eyes, he saw nothing but black stars, experiencing his first full body orgasm as his bodily fluids continued to pour out of him.. coating his body and Hideo's hand in warmth.

That same warmth filled Finn on the inside as Hideo couldn't handle the tightening ass muscles of the Irishman, beginning to unload his two heavy balls deep into the man he owned. Grunts and groans escaped Hideo as his dick pumped spunk in Finn, rolling his hips to milk every last drop.

Finishing his wave after wave of pleasure, Hideo's muscles went limp as he panted, keeping Finn folded in two.. dick still buried to the hilt inside of the ass he just covered with his juice.

'I.. I think you made me bust both nuts, Finn. Very.. impressive.'

Those words became the last thing Finn heard, as his body gave into the after effect of his orgasms.. falling unconscious, still tied and gagged to the bed.


	7. Shower Treatment

Finn groaned, the warm water of the shower heating his body up after sending what felt like hours outside in the cold. Goosebumps formed on his skin and his nipples hardened from the feel of warmth pounding against his back.. it was almost enough to help him ignore the ache that he felt in his loins.

He started to let his mind drift away in thought while his hands pawed at his plump, firm ass. Hideo had told him to shower, the last thing he wanted was Finn to get sick but that wasn't the intent, not fully. Finn knew when he was told to do something like that, it was because Hideo had plans to join him and have some fun. And Finn had to be only in his thoughts for only a few minutes before the shower door slid open, a wave of cold (compared to the warmth of the shower) air rushed through and made his dick harden.

'My.. my.. what has you excited, Finn?'

'Uh..'

Finn's face flushed, he had no answer for Hideo. He hadn't broken any of the rules that was given to him, he wasn't caught touching himself without permission minus his hands squeezing his ass cheeks but Hideo's hold over him.. it was something unreal. He craved attention from the Asian superstar, sometimes he even craved to be punished because the love between them.. despite the dominant and submissive sex they had.. the love made it feel even better.

Hideo slipped into the shower with Finn, closing the door behind him to keep the steam inside of it with them. Licking his lips, the Irishman's eyes dropped down to the stiff dick of Hideo's that was accompanied by two nicely hung and very full balls that would be unloaded into Finn, if he had his way. His eyes drifted upward, over the torso of the other man in the shower, catching his eyes with a pleading look. He needed approval to touch, to do anything that he really wanted to do and he started to fidget on his feet.

'Now, now.'

Pressing his palm against Finn's cheek, Hideo chuckled as he began to scan the taller man's body.. biting his bottom lip while he did. Every inch of skin belonged to him, and no matter how times they slept together, Hideo still found himself wanting Finn wrapped around him, moaning and crying out. Sliding his hand from his cheek to the back of his lover's head, he grabbed a handful of hair.

Yanking Finn's head toward the left shoulder, Hideo attached his lips to the right side of the neck that only he could taste. Water ran down the crook of his neck, and Hideo lapped his tongue at it before digging his teeth into Finn. The Irishman released a pain laced groan, his back arching. When the teeth in his neck freed themselves, he whined quietly in protest.

'Turn around.'

Hideo's calm tone meant that he was serious - it was an order and Finn obeyed without question. Impatient, he curled his toes, keeping his eyes forward on the shower wall to avoid getting in trouble for trying to sneak a peek. Strong hands pressed against his lower back and began to explore his body, coming around to the front where fingers outlined his abs. His skin felt on fire as Hideo touched him, gentle enough to give him chills but firm enough to touch sensitive nerves. Doing his best not to arch or move, he couldn't fight back the sound that escaped him when he felt the tip of thick manhood slip between his ass cheeks, teasing him.

'You feel tense, I think you need some help relaxing.'

One of the hands that traced his abs started to drift away, down toward his belly button where the tip of an index finger played with it.. circling around it, sliding inside of it. Finn threw his head back onto Hideo's shoulder, never knowing that his navel being played with could be such the turn on. It distracted him from even noticing Hideo's other hand had worked up towards his chest and gripped one of Finn's nipples between the thumb and pointer finger. Pinching ever so slightly, he rolled the nub that made his boyfriend's body react in an uncontrollable way.

'Mm.. Hideo. Ah.. please.'

Finn couldn't hold back his pleads anymore, he could just about feel the precum begin to start oozing from his neglected dick. Not often was he worried about his body betraying him, getting off to climax without his consent but this was one of those times, trying to fill his mind with anything that would slow his need down. Kittens, puzzles.. Hideo's hand releasing his nipple only to slid under his balls and roll them back and forth in his hand.

Fire began to burn in Finn's loins, his dick twitched.. he squirmed. As bad as he wanted to give into the pleasure and spray the shower with his semen, he wasn't suppose too yet. Not if he wanted everything Hideo had planned.

'I.. I need..'

'Need what, baby?'

'Need.. I need to cum. So.. so close. Mm.'

And just like that, Hideo broke the contact between them, much to the dismay of Finn's body.. though his mind was silently grateful. Finn stood on shaky knees but kept his composure the best he could as Hideo turned him around and pressed him against the glass door hard enough to knock some air out of the Irishman but not hard enough to damage the door.

'Look at how much you're leaking. I wonder..'

Hideo slid his thumb over the tip of Finn's dick, collecting some of the precum onto the pad of his digit, bringing it up to his mouth. Sliding it in, Hideo's tongue lapped at the precum, a soft purr in his throat. Finn's breathe hitched at the sight, a wave of pleasure rolling through his body when his dick was grazed yet again, more fluid collected. This time though, Hideo pressed his thumb against Finn's mouth, daring him to open it.

'Open. Taste how sweet you are, Finn.'

Parting his lips just enough to allow Hideo's finger inside, Finn sucked on the digit, bobbing his head slightly. The fluid slid down his throat, a little salty but oddly a little sweet and he saw the lust grow in his lover's eyes while Finn tasted what his body produced and appeared to enjoy it.

Pulling his finger from Finn's mouth, Hideo took hold of the taller man's hips, pulling them towards his body. Gasping, Finn allowed his body to be used in whatever way Hideo pleased, knowing what the intention was. Wrapping his arms around Hideo's neck, Finn felt his feet leave the shower floor and wrapped his legs around the Asian's hips, his body now angled. His upper back rested against the glass door while the rest of his body was held up by Hideo. Water beat down on his midsection, sliding down over his crotch as it then rolled down over his lover's stomach.

'You cum without touch today, I want to see how long it takes. It makes me wonder if I don't.. take care of you enough if you're this horny. Maybe we need a daily session of milking you just to make sure nobody gets the wrong impression about our relationship.'

On cue, Finn's groin throbbed.. he fought back a wave that pushed to hit him. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he couldn't speak, just take in Hideo's words with a nod. Finn arched his hips and back as Hideo slid between his ass cheeks, the mushroom headed tip pressed against his quivering asshole. Needing no permission to take the next step, the one with control pushed his hips forward and pentrated Finn.. his length stretching the ass that wanted to greet him with warm velvet-like walls.

Inch by inch, Hideo slowly pushed his dick into Finn before finally burying every part in, his balls slapping gently against ass when he reached the hilt. Finn's body tensed just a little, but quickly adjusted to accept the intrusion instead of him.

Sucking in his bottom lip, Finn lulled his head back against the shower door as he felt Hideo slid out of him until just the tip remained and then pushed back in. The pace started off slow, loosening up the walls that rubbed every part of Hideo's dick the right way.. preparing Finn little by little for a much rouger treatment.

'Mm.. harder, please.'

Finn whimpered, the pace unbearable for him. Hideo's fingers dug into the tender flesh of his lover's hips, blunt fingernails adding a little pain to go with the pleasure. Hideo gave in though, sliding into Finn a little rougher, rocking his hips to grind his dick into the Irishman's prostate. A loud mewl escaped him as his body was stimulated from the friction of rubbing.. a small spurt of precum squirting from his swollen red dick tip.

Closing his eyes, Finn embraced the pounding that Hideo was giving him.. his ass jiggling with every thrust into him. Skin slapped against skin, moans grew louder from Finn while Hideo grunted and groaned.. the warm water from the shower perfect lubricant when combined with the Asian's precum. Snapping his hips roughly, he made sure to hit every cluster of nerves that he could with the submissive wrapped around him.

With every stab of his prostate, Finn's groin ached in need to release and felt his dick begin to swell. He couldn't fight it, he was reaching the edge of release and his body was ready to embrace it.. even if mentally, he wasn't. Hideo panted, heels of Finn's feet digging into his lower back, pushing him in deeper. Chances of a bruise forming on the back of Hideo's neck started to prove more and more likely, the pressure from Finn to hold on like his life depended on it - it made the sex better.

'I.. I..'

All Finn could get out was that word, his mind was beginning to shut down, it became harder and harder to string his words together. He could feel his balls getting ready to tighten, and he tried to rest the best he could to slow the process down but with every stab into his body Hideo, the more he wanted to explode. Glance after glance, his prostate twitched and throbbed.

Hideo leaned in closer, pressing body almost flush against body as he put his mouth to work. He took Finn's nipple - the one that his fingers didn't play with - into mouth and gently pulled on it between his teeth while thrusting. The Irishman's body withered.. a little more and he'd come undone without question. Hideo had him right where he wanted him.

Releasing the nipple from his mouth, Hideo turned his oral focus towards the juicy lips of Finn's, attached himself to them in an intense kiss. Pushing his tongue deep into Finn's mouth, he possessed him in such an aggressive way that anyone would come crawling back for more. Breaking the kiss when the need for air won out, Hideo pressed his forehead against Finn's, ready to catch the scream of pleasure that was about to fall from him.

'Come on Finn.. moan for me.'

Finn's body responded to the demand, and moaned loudly as his prostate was struck for what had to be the hundreth time. As Hideo flicked his tongue over Finn's lips, a thrust that felt like it was going to reach the deep inside the Irishman's body sent him over the edge and a primal cry escaped from him.

The second Finn's cry of pleasure started, Hideo reclaimed his lips, swallowing the sound. Finn's prostate spasmed, an orgasm that rushed through his body while his neglected throbbed - ejecting the first thick, white string of rope that just about ripped from his piss slit. Inside and out, Finn's body rode out the waves that hit him, semen spilling out of him and splashing between his stomach and Hideo's. The room went black, stars danced behind his eyes as every muscle in him constricted.

Biting down on Hideo's bottom lip, Finn felt a coppery taste fill his mouth, knowing almost instantly that he had drawn some blood. He knew there would be punishment but he had no control anymore.. not until the orgasms passed. The pain of his lip though seemed to be enough to push Hideo over the edge when combined with the tension of pushing past tight ass muscles and the nerves on his dick that were stimulated with each thrust.

'Ah, fuck.'

Hideo unloaded deep into Finn's ass, feeling the entire base of his length throb like a heartbeat, thick gush after gush being pumped into Finn. A warmth filled his lover, feeling balls tighten and relax as they filled with every last drop they could squeeze.

Starting to come down from his orgasm, Hideo withdrew his length from Finn inch by inch. A few small squirts of cum left him, as his sensitive tip was rubbed on the way out, and cum started to leak almost right away out of Finn's stretched, abused hole. Clenching his ass, he did his best to hold in Hideo's spunk, even if a little spilled out anyway.

'You.. you should finish up in here. Dress nice, we are going to dinner afterward.'

Finn's feet touched the shower floor and his knees gave out, sinking him downward. Eye level with Hideo's crotch, the older man ran his hand through Finn's hair, a loving gesture before leaving the shower. Water started to pound down onto Finn's back, sliding down and over his ass while he attempted to pull himself back together after unwinding into the mess he was just moments ago.

The last thing Finn heard from Hideo was the hum that he knew was satisfication.. Hideo loved him and Finn planned to be the perfect submissive he could be. Deep down, he was already looking forward to the punishment for biting Hideo's lip until it bled.


End file.
